2008 IIHF European Champions Cup
Metallurg Magnitogorsk | count = 1 | games = 7 | goals = 36 | attendance = 25580 | scoring_leader = Tomáš Netík (7 points) | mvp = Vitali Atyushov }} The 2008 IIHF European Champions Cup was the fourth and the last edition of IIHF European Champions Cup. It was held in Saint Petersburg at the Ice Palace arena, from January 10 to January 13. The champions of 2007 of the six strongest hockey nations of Europe participate: Metallurg Magnitogorsk (RUS), Modo Hockey (SWE), HC Slovan Bratislava (SVK), Kärpät (FIN), HC Sparta Prague (CZE), HC Davos (SUI). Group A *Ivan Hlinka Division Standings Results All times local (Central European Time|CET/UTC +1) |score = 3 – 5 |periods = ( 0 - 2 , 1 - 2 , 2 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Sparta Prague |goals1 = Janne Pesonen 30:03 (PP) Michal Broš 42:34 (EQ) Michal Broš 59:29 (EQ) |goals2 = 04:10 (PP) Petr Ton 17:58 (PP) Tibor Melichárek 24:50 (EQ) Jakub Langhammer 32:26 (PP) Tomáš Netík 50:25 (PP) Petr Ton |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,100 |referee = Alexander Poliakov (RUS) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A01_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 6 – 4 |periods = ( 1 - 2 , 3 - 1 , 2 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Davos |goals1 = Tomáš Netík 06:31 (PP) Martin Štrba 29:00 (PP) Jiří Vykoukal 30:31 (EQ) Tomáš Netík 34:56 (EQ) Tomáš Netík 40:53 (EQ) Tibor Melichárek 59:36 (EN) |goals2 = 00:41 (EQ) Mike Maneluk 13:17 (PP) Josef Marha 38:20 (EQ) Dino Wieser 52:32 (EQ) Sven Helfenstein |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 1,326 |referee = Peter Orszag (SVK) |referee2 = Alexander Poliakov (RUS) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A03_74_4_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 6 |periods = ( 0 - 1 , 1 - 3 , 0 - 2 ) |team2 = Kärpät |goals1 = Alexandre Daigle 33:07 |goals2 = 06:30 (EQ) Teemu Normio 23:24 (PS) Janne Pesonen 28:54 (EQ) Janne Pesonen 37:48 (EQ) Antti Aarnio 44:41 (EQ) Tommi Paakkolanvaara 58:15 (EQ) Jan Novák |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,330 |referee = Peter Orszag (SVK) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160A05_74_3_0.pdf }} Group B * Alexander Ragulin Division Standings Results All times local (Central European Time]/UTC +1) |score = 3 – 0 |periods = ( 2 - 0 , 1 - 0 , 0 - 0 ) |team2 = Modo Hockey |goals1 = Igor Mirnov 08:51 (EQ) Nikolai Kulemin 16:49 (EQ) Jaroslav Kudrna 38:00 (EQ) |goals2 = |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 4,910 |referee = Rick Looker (USA) |referee2 = Brent Reiber (SUI) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B02_74_2_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 4 |periods = ( 1 - 0 , 0 - 3 , 0 - 1 ) |team2 = HC Slovan Bratislava |goals1 = Magnus Wernblom 10:53 (PP) |goals2 = 22:14 (EQ) Dušan Devečka 22:46 (EQ) Martin Hujsa 24:01 (EQ) Michal Hreus 51:07 (EQ) Michal Sersen |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 2,541 |referee = Rick Looker (USA) |referee2 = Milan Minář (CZE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B04_74_3_0.pdf }} |score = 1 – 2 (GWS) |periods = ( 1 - 0 , 0 - 0 , 0 - 1 , 0 - 0 , 0 - 1 ) |team2 = Metallurg Magnitogorsk |goals1 = Marek Uram 17:24 (EQ) |goals2 = 48:51 (PP) Igor Korolev 65:00 (GW) Alexei Kaigorodov |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 6,481 |referee = Milan Minář (CZE) |referee2 = Brent Reiber (SUI) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160B06_74_4_0.pdf }} Gold medal game Metallurg Magnitogorsk qualified for the final of the European Champions Cup thanks to a shootout win against Slovan Bratislava. The Slovaks were close to a surprise but the Russians could overcome the hard-working opponent at the end of the game. Metallurg played HC Sparta Prague in Sunday’s gold medal game. |score = 2 – 5 |periods = ( 1 - 1 , 1 - 2 , 0 - 2 ) |team2 = Metallurg Magnitogorsk |goals1 = Martin Podlešák 19:21 (EQ) Jiří Vykoukal 30:02 (PP) |goals2 = 02:58 (PP) Jan Marek 26:19 (PP) Jan Marek 38:36 (EQ) Igor Mironov 58:34 (EQ) Igor Mironov 59:03 (EQ) Alexei Kaigorodov |stadium = Ice Palace |attendance = 9,732 |referee = Brent Reiber (SUI) |referee2 = Marcus Vinnerborg (SWE) |summary = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/160/IHM160107_74_5_0.pdf }} External links * Official site Category:2008 in hockey Category:European Champions Cup